


A Crack in Perfection

by overthehill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevators, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is claustrophobic and it's just his luck that he's stuck in an elevator. Well, at least Mike's there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crack in Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I even had this until tonight.
> 
> Written for this [prompt](http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/3959.html?thread=2290807#t2290807) on [Suits Meme](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)

He was Harvey Specter, badass attorney and New York’s best closer. He was the epitome of control…or at least he was until now. 

It was Friday, after midnight, and Harvey was just leaving the office after a particularly difficult day of dealing with stupid clients that didn’t know what the hell they were talking about, with Mike in tow. The two of them had just finished analyzing the Williams case and was headed home, riding the elevator down, when said elevator lurched and stopped moving. Now, normally, Harvey is calm, even in the most critical of conditions, but this….this just happens to be the one thing he could not deal with. Low and behold, the great Harvey Specter is claustrophobic. 

They’ve currently been stuck in the elevator _damned steel box of shit_ (there was a reason why he has a _glass_ elevator in his apartment) for about 5 minute, for Harvey it felt like much longer, and he was trying not to ‘freak out’ for the lack of a better phrase. It wasn’t easy. He swore the walls were closing in, about to crush the two occupants inside. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, Harvey took of the jacket of three-piece suit before crossing his arms in front of his chest. Turning his head, he watched as Mike, too, took of his jacket.

“Man. How long do you think we’re going to be stuck for?” Mike asked, trying to make idle conversation. He turned to look at Harvey, and instantly he knew something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, so he just let it go _for now_. 

“I don’t know.” Harvey’s reply was clipped, he really didn’t want to be making small talk right now, he wanted to _GET THE HELL OUT!!!!_

“Harvey? Are you alright?” It wasn’t unusual for Harvey to get snippy, however, that didn’t stop Mike from taking a step forward, towards the older lawyer. 

“I’m fine.” He turned his head, facing away from the scrutinizing gaze directed at him. He wanted to squirm. _Harvey Specter does not squirm._

“Are you sure?”

“I—no.” He stuttered _god._ It was going on ten minutes, being stuck in the unmoving elevator, and Harvey really could no longer take it. He was starting to hyperventilate; his breathing becoming heavy. 

“Are you…are you claustrophobic?” He faintly heard Mike say, his brain fuzzy, and ear roaring with the sound of rushing blood. He felt himself nod, not trusting his own voice at the moment. He didn’t know what to expect from the younger man, teasing perhaps, that the big bad lawyer actually a weakling afraid of the inside of an elevator; anything really, anything but the comforting arm he felt around his own shoulders and softly spoken words of comfort. Turning to face the other man, he noticed Mike crouching beside him. _How did he end up sitting on the floor?_

“Hey, it’s okay.” For a second there, Mike really wanted to make a comment on how the great Harvey Specter is turning into a scared little kitten, but when he opened his mouth to do just that, whispers of reassurance were the only things that came out. “Why didn’t you tell me? You must have been freaking out.”

Mike kept whispering encouragements into Harvey ear, not caring if the other man was actually listening or not. It was nice, not that Harvey experiencing his biggest fear is a good thing, to know that on some level, his arrogant and egotistical boss was, on some level, the same as everyone else. Not so perfect after all. It was refreshing. 

+++

Mike…and Harvey, who managed to calm down somewhat, thanks to the younger man, were stuck in the elevator for approximately four hours. When maintenance had finally arrived and fixed the elevator, it was nearly sunrise. And when Harvey stepped off the elevator, hair still perfectly slicked back and suit once again pristine, no one but Mike knew that there was another side to Harvey Specter, lawyer extraordinaire. A more average, more human side. 

Of course, the ‘incident’ as they both would refer to that particular Friday evening was never mentioned again. At least not out loud. But, both men knew that due to those hours spent in the elevator, their relationship had changed, for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
